


Through Shadow to the Edge of Night

by HockeyShit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8.2 spoilers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, i guess?, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: He wanted Bran in the Crypts, where he would be safe, he wanted Arya, Sansa, Theon, and Tormund in the crypts as well, he wanted to put them all on the backs of a dragon and fly them to Iron Islands, he wanted them safe. But there was no safe anymore, the Crypts were safer than anywhere else, but they were not safe not really. So what else could they do? but die together?





	Through Shadow to the Edge of Night

**Author's Note:**

> The Title is from "The Edge of Night" from Lord of the Rings. I'm emo about "MY pretty crow" Jon is Tormund's sorry not sorry I don't make the rules.

Jon was so excited to see Ed, other than Sam he was the last of his friends from the Watch. Knowing that Ed was alive, that Ed would weather this storm with them made Jon feel a little better. He was about to hug Ed, ask if he was still Lord Commander if that meant anything anymore when he was grabbed and pushed out of the way.

“My little crow”  Jon’s breath caught in his throat, he grabbed Tormund’s arms tight not believing that the man was here in front of him.

“I thought we lost you.” Tormund smiled, the only he could smile when it seemed like the end of the world was just around the corner.”

“Almost.” Jon wanted to ask what that meant, wanted to lay his head down on Tormund’s chest. Jon wanted to be held in his final moments. Tormund backed away though, let Jon go to Ed.

Jon felt himself hyperventilating while they talked about what they had seen. He tried to keep his breathing steady as they told him they had to ride around the army of the dead. But when Tormund told him the Night King would be here before the sun came up he couldn’t stop himself from taking rapid breaths.

“I need to go tell-” Jon turned around, he wanted to talk to Ed, wanted to catch up with Tormund but he couldn’t stay there. He walked away not sure where he was going, Davos needed to know, Daenerys needed to know. He walked into the great hall, it was nearly empty, and he must have had a look on his face because the few people in the hall cleared out. He didn’t get very far into the room when a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, pulling him into his chest.

“My pretty crow.” Jon tried to take deep steadying breaths, but now that Tormund was hugging him, properly hugging him Jon lost it. “My pretty crow shhhhh” Tormund kissed the top of Jon’s head.  Jon cried harder at that, these were what his last hours would be, crying in Tormund’s arms. He almost laughed at the thought.

“What is it?”

“I could spend the rest of my life here, in your arms, it wouldn’t be very long, but it’s what I’ve always wanted.” That got Tormund to laugh too.

“Keep me with you, we will die, but we can die together, side by side.” Jon slumped in Tormund’s hold, letting the older man hold him up.

“Who will burn us?” Jon asked, “I don’t want to become-” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“We will die side by side.” Tormund simply said.

They could not stay in the great hall long, they needed to let everyone know; they needed a plan. It took all of Jon’s strength to pull himself out of Tormund’s hold. The larger man cupped his face wiping away Jon’s tears with his thumbs.

“We need to go tell the others.” Tormund smiled just a little.

“Back to being King.” Jon shook his head. Tormund didn’t know, Jon wondered if he would understand.

“I’m not king, not anymore, I am warden of the North.” Tormund made a noise at that as they walked out of the great hall, looking for the other battle commanders.

“You don’t like being King very much, king crow, king of the north, your people want you to be King.” Jon wished he could ground himself in Tormund’s touch then, that he could feel safe, even just by holding hands.

“I’m not cut out for it.” Tormund laughed at that but said nothing more as they continued gathering people, sending them to the Great hall. 

When finally Jon and Tormund returned to the great hall a table had been pulled out, a map laid atop it. Jon busied himself setting pieces on the map, trying not to let his fear creep back. He spent the whole of the meeting focusing on not panicking, on trying to look calm. It was not until Bran spoke up that Jon found himself listening, truly listening.

The thought of leaving his brother as bait for the Night King unsettled Jon. But Bran knew what he was talking about, Bran understood what was at risk. And Theon, if Theon could be trusted, no Theon had to be trusted, they had no other choice, Theon would protect Bran. Jon wanted Bran in the Crypts, where he would be safe, he wanted Arya, Sansa, Theon, and Tormund in the crypts as well, he wanted to put them all on the backs of a dragon and fly them to Iron Islands; he wanted them safe. But there was no safe anymore, the Crypts were safer than anywhere else, but they were not safe not really.

The conversation wound down after that. Everyone knew their role, they just had to hope it was enough.

“We’re all going to die.” Tormund said Jon felt his heart clench up, “But at least we’ll die together.” Tormund looked at Jon then, his blue eyes bright and piercing. They should remind him of the wights, of the white walkers and the night king. Instead, they felt safe.

“We should all get some rest,” Jon said by way of dismissal. He watched as his friends, family, and allies left the room, leaving only Tormund and Daenerys.

“Your grace.” Jon nodded to Daenerys before locking eyes with Tormund again and leaving the room. Tormund was on his heels all the way to the top of the wall.

“You need to rest, I need to drink,” Tormund said when Jon stopped to look across the Northern field.

“Drink up here, someone has to watch.” Tormund almost laughed.

“The Crow flew away from his wall, only to find a new wall to watch from.” Jon elbowed Tormund in the side but Tormund put an arm around Jon’s shoulder’s pulled him close. “I’ll watch with you, just this once.”

Jon let his head rest on Tormund’s chest. They had faced this army twice before, had escaped with their life each time. It felt like they were testing their luck. Jon let his eyes close, he thought about the south, about how in the early winter it was as warm as a northern spring. He thought about leaving this all behind, taking Tormund and living where it stayed warm, even though the winter. Somewhere they could wear the fine silks the southerners wore. He couldn’t imagine Tormund in anything but his furs, it ruined the dream.

It was then the warhorn blew, three times, the nights watch custom. Jon jumped out of Tormund’s hold. Before he could pull his sword Tormund had Jon’s face between his hands.

“At least we’ll die together.” Tormund kissed Jon, hard and bruising, and Jon soaked it up.

“At least we’ll die together.” Jon pulled his sword and Tormund picked up his ax, one look over the battlements as they turned to leave. Jon pulled Tormund down for one last kiss before they ran down the stairs to take their place, to face their death.


End file.
